Inu & Fox: Super Hero Team
by Spade Hatter
Summary: After being sent to another world wanting to save his student, Kakashi and Naruto are thrown into a place in Japan. After going through a loss and gaining a name for themselves, Kakashi gets recruited into the big League. Now Naruto is recruited into a team of his own, with many secrets hidden behind his mask. Watch as a new story unfolds for the young ninja. (Again, bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, I know some of you are thinking "What the hell!? Instead of making new stories go write the next chapter of your KHR one! I will and I am it's just I kind of have writers block Dx But it should be out by next week. Anyways I wanted to right a crossover of Naruto and YJ for a while awhile now and here it is! I don't know if it'll be good enough, but here it is! Now without further ado... A new crossover begins its debut, enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Lonely Third does not own Naruto or Young Justice or even the pictures. All rights go to their respectful owner.**

_"Oof!"_ A figure said as they landed in an alleyway with something falling on them. A groan escaped from their lips as they sat up looking around the area. "What is this place?" the figure murmured before feeling movement on their lap; his eyes shifted to the bundle that was covered in cloths on his lap. He removed the blanket seeing a blonde haired baby,_ "It's really him! Thank kami... but where are we?"_

_**"We are in a different universe,"**_ The boy was surprised by the sudden voice booming through his head. He was surprised that when he blinked his surroundings changed into that of a sewer place. He turned seeing a big cage with a paper in the middle with the kanji of 'seal' on it. He saw inside the cage a big figure with nine tails and was surprised, _**"Don't be alarmed this is where I am sealed in... welcome to the place where Minato sealed me in."**_

_"This is..."_ the boy said walking towards the cage looking around, _"Hey is this where you spoke to Naruto from?"_ The giant figure went into the light and nodded his head. The boy scratched his silver hair, _"That would make sense... anyways do you know what dimensions we're in?"_

_**"I don't like we told you we only go to where the old man marked us to go,"**_ the boy sighed and nodded. When he blinked he was outside again and looked down to see the blonde baby sleeping. He began to walk out of the alleyway, looking out to see if he can find someone to help,_** "Be careful kid, you don't know what might be out there..."**_

_"First off I'm not a kid,"_ the boy said with an annoyed tone, _"Second I can take care of myself when it comes to it."_

_**"Did you forget what I told you?"**_ the silver haired boy stopped a bit confused making the fox sweat drop. He gave a sigh,_**" Since the chakra was a ton amount, you and the kit shrunk and became children."**_

_"You must be joking?"_ The boy said turning around to see his reflection and he screamed. Not a manly scream, no, but a high pitched little boy scream. _"What the hell!? Why didn't you tell me this would happen!?"_

_**"I did tell you! I told you it would take a mass of chakra so there might be some effects to it!"**_ The fox raged from inside as the boy became utterly mad.

_"You stupid fox... You didn't say the effect was we would turn into children again!"_ The child yelled before giving out a sigh. He somehow made it so the baby could be on his back as he walked,_ "Well for now we got to find somewhere to sleep... but where are we?"_

_**"Well maybe, if you look around you might know where we are,"**_ the fox said which angered the boy as he began to walk. He walked out if the alleyway, cursing said fox, and stopped as different things hit him in the face. There were bright lights, strange smells, crowded streets, and large buildings everywhere. The boy was surprised seeing all these different things surrounding him,_**" Well... this is very different from our usual weird stuff..."**_

_"Tell me about it..."_ the boy said as he walked more out before getting bumped by someone,_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"Oops! Sorry..."_ the boy caught himself in time to look up to see an older male, _"Huh? A kid and a baby? Why are you two out here by yourselves?"_

_"Who you calling a kid!?"_ the small silver haired yelled angry by the stranger. Suddenly the baby began to cry which freaked him out, _"Ah! I'm sorry for waking you, shhh go back to sleep..."_

_**"I don't think that's working..."**_

_"Shut up you furball!"_

_"Who are you talking to?"_ The boy looked up still seeing the stranger and mentally cursed the fox who was laughing. The boy looked at the man before looking away, _"Oh I see, protective older brother, huh? Don't worry I won't hurt you or the baby."_ The boy was slightly shocked by the sudden kindness in the man, _"Before that, I'm Joseph Takeshi, but call me J.T."_

_"J.T?" _The boy said before standing straight and saluting, _"Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you J.T."_ J.T. was a bit weirded out by the introduction that Kakashi had made. He looked towards the fussy,_ "This is Uzumaki Naruto... what's wrong Naruto?"_

_**"We won't know what he's saying; he's only a baby you know..."**_

_"Then how are we supposed to know what he wants"_

_You're doing it again,"_ J.T. said causing Kakashi to jump in surprise and blush a bit. J.T. bent down and over his finger around Naruto's face confusing Kakashi. The male only smiled, _"Well I was right, he's hungry."_

_"Hungry,"_ Kakashi repeated before his own stomach began to make noises. He blushed again before reaching in his pocket and pulling out coins, _"Will these be enough for both of us..."_

_"I don't even think they will take that..."_ J.T. said with a sweat drop making Kakashi hang his head down. J.T. panicked seeing the poor boy, _"D-Don't do that! Come on," he said grabbing the child's arm._

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry, let's go buy you something to eat and get your little brother some milk,"_ Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked down thinking it over before pulling away and pulling out a metal object, _"Oi! Where did you get such a dangerous object from!?"_

_"Be quiet!"_ J.T. instantly shut up as Kakashi glared, _"Now unless you don't want to get hurt I suggest you answer my questions. Where are we and why can you understand us?"_

_"Eh? What do you-"_

_"Answer the question!"_ Kakashi said as he threw a kunai and making it scratch J.T's cheek while getting stuck to the brick wall. This scared J.T a bit before Kakashi pulled out another one, _"Trust me, there's more where that came from and they're worse... much worse."_

_"Ehhh!"_ J.T said before looking away scared, _"W-Well... we're in Japan and the language you are speaking is Japanese. It is the native language of the country,"_ J.T answered seriously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow _Japan? Japanese? Well we are in a different universe, so it's explainable. _J.T looked at the smaller boy, _"If you don't feed your brother he will-"_

_"He's not my brother."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Are you deaf?"_ Kakashi said with narrowed eyes,_ "He's not my brother, we're not even related... he's my teachers' son." Kakashi turned to see Naruto still being fussy from the lack of food, "I made a promise to take care of him is all."_

_"Eh, so he does have a parent? Where is his father then?"_ J.T asked with a smile before another kunai flew past him. He started to sweat bullets, _"Right... no questions..."_

_"That's right so just be a good kid... and... stay... ugh,"_ Kakashi said falling forward_._ J.T reacted and caught him worried; Kakashi blinked as his vision was becoming very hazy. _Shit... what's going on now?_

**You've absorbed too much of my chakra at once and that is very dangerous...**

_Kyuubi!? How did you-_

**I can hear your thoughts with a link that you have connected to me like right now... Don't worry you'll be fine with some rest...**

_You damn fox... you got to... start telling... me... that..._

_"Hey kid!"_ J.T said as he grabbed Kakashi saving him and the baby. He put a hand to his forehead and gasped at how hot it was, _"You're burning up and you're hungry, of course you would faint..."_ J.T watched as Kakashi laid there unconscious and looked at the baby. Looking into the deep blue orbs of the giggling blonde baby changed something inside him. He picked up both and began to walk, _"It seems I got myself into trouble again... well whatever, you two will be worth it."_

**ヽ****(****д****;)****ノ****=3=3=3**

**8 Years Later**

_"I don't like this,"_ a blonde eight year old said puffing out his cheek in anger, _"I don't like this at all." Another boy around the age fourteen looked at the blonde with a smile, "Why do we have to do this? It's not like J.T was doing anything, where the hell did he go anyways!?"_

_"Although you're supposed to be twenty four in our world, you still act as a child Naruto."_ Kakashi chuckled as the boy turned glaring at him before sighing. His ears picked up on something and his head turned causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, _"What's wrong?"_

_"I hear... screaming? There's a woman in trouble,"_ Naruto said as he stood up from his position. Kakashi got near him, _"She's screaming for help... Kakashi we need to-"_

_"Same old Naruto,"_ Kakashi interrupted with a smile, although it was hidden by a bandanna, and patted his head. _"You could never stand away from saving someone nee?"_

_"Shut up,"_ Naruto said with a pout as he slapped away the older males hand away, _"So are we?"_ Kakashi sighed before making a hand sign; there was a small 'poof' with smoke which made Naruto cough. When it cleared there was clothing in front of him which made him blink, _"What are those?"_

_"Well you were supposed to receive this when you're older, but due to our problem you never got a chance. Well I had a spare and resized it a bit, so here you go,"_ Naruto grabbed the clothes and was shocked. He lifted up the black cloths that had metal plates on them, _"Would this work?"_

_"Yeah! Thank you sensei!"_ Naruto yelled jumping on the older male, _"I even have something to go with it."_

_"Hm? What might that be?"_ Kakashi asked as the boy only answered with a chuckle and a mischievous smirk on his face.

**Later**

_"Look out!"_ A woman yelled as suddenly a purple wave of energy sliced through a building cutting it in half. There was the sound of evil laughter as purple orbs pass by and flew through the air. Everyone began to run away screaming in fear as the orb showed the silhouette of a women with long purple hair, steel grey eyes, pale skin, wearing a black spandex with purple armor.

_"Now I shall rule all of Japan and then the world!"_ She yelled laughing as she caused more destruction. She looked down to see a little girl crying and looking up at her in fear,_ "You're in my way... be gone!"_ She sent a purple energy, which turned into a spike, towards the girl making the little girl look in horror and put her arms up to cover herself. The spike energy hit the ground creating a crater and smoke to appear making the women laugh more, _"That's right... fear me, Violet, great and powerful sorceress!"_

**CLANG**

The women stopped laughing as she turn her head to see a sharp metal object embedded into the brick wall behind her. Her eyes widened before they narrow into a stern look as she looked back. She looked to the building in front of her and saw a figure with their hand out, showing that they were the culprit. Her stern look got even sterner as her anger rose too.

_"Who are you?"_ She asked her voice going down a pitch to show how seriously mad she was. The dust cleared showing a male figure with a weird suit full of metal and a Japanese style dog mask with red markings and two holes at the eyes.

_"My hand slipped,"_ he said as he retracted his hand back, _"Guess my aiming has gotten a little rusty from before."_ Before the women could say more a smaller figure appeared next to the tall one. He was wearing the same thing except he had a fox mask with different red markings, but the same holes in the eye sockets. The taller one didn't turn as the small one was crouched next to him,_ "What happened to the girl?"_

_"Safe, I found her mother and she took her away. I also evacuated everyone from a 4-mile radius in case you decide to go all out,"_ the smaller one said. Violet was shocked hearing a child speak, but that only made her anger grow more. The smaller figure tilted his head, _"Is that the hag that's causing all this trouble?"_

_"Hag?"_ Violet said with a pissed off look as her face began to turn red from all the anger.

_"That's rude, she's only seventeen,"_ the taller one said causing the younger one to gasp in surprise.

_"What!? But she looks so_old!_"_ The youngster said making a disgusted pose. This, of course, angered the older women. Her hands became covered in purple energy causing the two to look, "Heh... I hit a nerve."

_"YOU SHALL PAY FOR MOCKING MY BEAUTY YOU FIEND!"_ Violet yelled throwing massive balls of energy at the two. The younger one giggled and jumped of the building while the older one disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Don't show off too much Naruto,"_ the older one said through the communicator inside the mask. The younger one ran down the building dodging the massive purple orbs with a laugh.

_"Don't worry about me Kakashi, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"_ Naruto said as he jumped from building to building. Kakashi only rolled his eyes as he watched the young blonde running all around the place. _"Hey Kakashi I'm almost at the checkpoint so you better be ready 'ttebayo!"_

_"Just do your part right and not go showing off, then it should work."_ Kakashi said as he stood on a building. He was looking out to the jumping blonde with the crazy women behind shooting orb after orb at him. _"You're doing good so far keep it up and we might actually catch her,"_ Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

_"Got it!"_ Naruto said as he landed on a steel pole, _"Hey hag! Na na na na naaa!"_ Naruto said as he started to make a mocking dance. Violet got madder as her speed increased; she made claws out of the energy heading straight for Naruto. He barely dodged her nails as he was hanging by his feet,_ "Oi! That's dangerous, you could seriously hurt someone!"_

_"Why you little-"_

_"Earth Style: Earth Cage style steel!"_ Kakashi said making a hand sign as Violet got near his range. The concrete on the street began to come out and flew towards Violet. It caught her off guard as it swirled around her before creating a cage.

_"What the hell is this!?"_ She yelled as she tried to destroy it as it landed on the ground. Naruto landed beside her before feeling the earth; it wasn't earthy like it usually was it was more... metallic than usual.

_"Earth Cage style steel, turns from the muddy stone to a hard metal stone. It's one I invented while looking at the structures in this world,"_ Kakashi said appearing beside him. Naruto stared in awe before looking up seeing the police there with a crowd. Everyone was staring at them making them feel a bit uncomfortable. They saw the chief of police come out of a car and walked towards the two.

_"Uh... hi there?"_ Naruto said as he began to rock on his feet. Although he was still mentally and spiritually the same knucklehead of Konoha, he still was physically and, sometimes, mentally a child. So the rocking from side to side gesture was like when a little kid did something bad but was trying to act normal.

_"You two stop this woman?"_ The chief asked in a deep dark voice which scared the civilians a bit. Kakashi was unfazed by the tone, but stood in front of Naruto in a protective manner although the child was on defense.

_"So what of it?"_ Kakashi said with a deep voice that almost sounded commanding.

_"You, boy,"_ Naruto looked up at the stern looking man who walked forward. He got down on a knee and grabbed his hand, _"Thank you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You saved my little Carla,"_ Naruto blinked as he saw the little girl show up behind the Chief. She smiled and ran hugging the shocked blonde boy.

_"Onii-san!"_ She said before pulling back, _"Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life..."_

_"No, it's fine, just doing my job,"_ Naruto said as he shook his hand on front of him. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he patted Naruto's head. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, although no one could see it,_ "Don't worry! We wouldn't let anyone do anything to this place!"_

_"He's right,"_ Kakashi said as he stepped forward,_ "You have our word that we will protect this place. _"Kakashi bowed at the Chief who in return smiled at him,_ "We must get going now, make sure Violet somewhere safe."_

_"Don't worry,"_ the Chief said to the two boys, _"We called in on someone who has dealt with these types of criminals before. He should be here in a bit... why don't you guys stay and say hi to him? He would be glad to know someone around would protect out great nation."_

_"Sorry Jiji,"_ Naruto said putting his hands behind his head, _"But we don't do that kind of stuff anymore... but thanks for suggesting it."_ Kakashi turned starting to walk before stopping halfway on his walk. The younger boy looked before going to catch up to the older male, standing beside him and grabbing his hand.

_"You don't have to tell him about us if you don't want,"_ Kakashi said before he turned,_" But do remember we will protect this place."_ The civilians and Chief stood in awe before cheering on the two heroes.

_"Well this was fun!"_ Naruto said cheerfully, _"I hope we can do this again sometime."_ He directed that comment more to Violet than anyone else, _"Good-by then!"_

**POOF**

The two disappeared making the others look in shock before clapping making the Chief smile. A shadow came above them before landing in front of the Chief looking around for the trouble. The Chief couldn't help but frown a bit at the late red and blue hero. He simply stepped to the side and pointed to the cage, "Please take her away Mister Man of Steel."

"I'm surprised you were able to catch Violet," the Man of Steel said a bit surprised at the purple haired girl in the cage. "Seems you found her weakness... but I'm a bit surprised it's a cage made out of stone..."

"Please like these fools could ever catch me," Violet said with a bit of disgust in both her voice and her face. She looked at the cage and glared, "Who the hell were those wannabe heroes anyways!? I will definitely get them next time..."

"Wannabe... heroes?"

**ヽ****(****д****;)****ノ****=3=3=3**

The pitter patter of the rain was the only noise made in the small orange bedroom where Naruto spent his eleven years in. The poor boy was sitting on his bed surrounded by pillows and blankets. On the wall were pictures of him, Kakashi, and his once adored Guardian. The door opened and in came in Kakashi dressed in a black button up, pants, and shoes with a single silver tie on. His face was, as usual, covered with a black mask along with a bandanna covering his left eye.

_"Naruto... it's time,"_ the seventeen year old male said with a depressed tone in his voice. Naruto didn't make a move or sound for some time, _"We're all waiting on you..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_ the blonde said before raising his head to show a tear stained face. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked as though he hadn't been doing very well for some days. He looked down looking at the bracelet chain that J.T had gotten him, _"It's my fault... although I already have control... I'm sorry..."_

_"It wasn't your fault so stop saying it was,"_ Kakashi said sternly to the crying blonde. He walked over and embraced him feeling his own tears begin to fall, _"It's because of that day... that day..."_Kakashi whispered as he clutched at the crying boy.

**Later**

_"Are you sure Kakashi?"_ Their neighbor, Misaki, said looking at the silver haired teen that was looking down sadly. Kakashi nodded as he turned to look at Naruto's shut door, _"Talk about going to those mountains is dangerous... may I ask why?"_

_"I feel that Naruto and I need some time to be alone and in a quiet place... those mountains are the only place for silence."_ Kakashi then looked to his side to see a picture of J.T, a six year old Naruto, and twelve year old Kakashi fishing. He smiled and turned back, _"Also... J.T wanted to climb those mountains... we're going to spread his ashes up there."_

_"Is that so?"_Misaki sighed and patted the young male on the shoulder, _"Please do be careful up there. I heard there were dangerous animals and demons swarming around up there!"_

_"Don't worry,"_ Kakashi reassured the old women, _"We'll make sure to watch out for those dangerous beings."_

**ヽ****(****д****;)****ノ****=3=3=3**

**Hall of Justice**

"Welcome to the hall of justice," Green Arrow said with a smile.

"Headquarters of the Justice League."

"Aw man!" Two figures stopped right behind Green Arrow, Batman, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman. "I knew we'd be the last ones here..."

"Come on," Batman said as they began to walk up towards the HQ. Arrow looked around before getting near Batman to whisper something to him.

"It seems Flash wasn't the only late one today," he said to the Bat as he still scanned the area for someone. Batman only sighed as he put a hand to his face already knowing who Arrow was mentioning.

"Then again... they're always late..." Flash stifled a laugh as Aquaman only gave a chuckle as they went inside of the hall.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash..." Martian Manhunter looked around only to see Batman shaking his head as the others only chuckled. He only looked at the other four, "Welcome." They began to walk as Martian Manhunter began to show them around and tell them about all the things they now had access.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said as they entered the library seeing three of the four making themselves comfortable. Flash looked at them before smirking, "It seems out little guard dog hasn't arrived yet, huh?"

"I thought you had contacted them Batman?" Aquaman said as he looked over at the frowning Bat, "Do you think they received the wrong date and time?"

"No, that's not it," Batman said with a frown before he rubbed his temples, "He's just always late. He should be here any minute now with a lame excuse on why he is late."

"My excuses aren't lame Dark Knight," a voice said catching everyone's attention. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were surprised to see a silver haired man sitting on top of the book shelves reading. Speedy smiled while looking around eagerly. Batman Scowled while the rest of the league smiled or nodded at the man, "Sorry we're late, we got lost on the road to life."

"Ughh..." Batman said as he slouched a bit before straightening up again, "It's good to see you again, Inu." The masked man, Inu, nodded as he jumped off the shelf and appeared behind Robin and Kid Flash.

"So these are the newbies," he said scaring the speedster and boy wonder, "I see the resemblance of their mentors."

"How did you-"

"Don't ask," Batman said cutting off Robin, "So where is _your_sidekick Inu?"

"Yea Inu!" Speedy said while walking towards the man, "Where's Kit!?"

"Haha as eager as ever I see Speedy," Inu said patting Speedy on the head. He cleared his throat before pointing up, "He's been here the whole time." Everyone looked up to see a similar version of Inu with blonde hair stuck to the ceiling. Speedy smiled wide as the other three were surprised and shock seeing someone hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah! That reminds me," Marian Manhunter said catching the adults, except Inu's, attention. He turned to the other leaguers, "Kit came really early and needed somewhere to stay before the appointed time. I let him stay here until the others came... seems he wanted to scare you all but he fell asleep."

"Well he was always eager himself," Inu said with a shrug before getting a glare from the dark knight. Inu chuckled gave a whistle, "Time to wake up Kit," when the youngster didn't, Inu covered his mouth with his hands whispering, "Or you'll be met with the One Thousand Years of Death move."

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The youngster awoke with a fright before falling the ground with a loud 'thud' in the process. He groaned and got up rubbing his head, "Huh? What time is it?"

"Kit!" Speedy said as he walked over to the other young hero, "It's great to see you again man." Kit looked up and smiled underneath his mask as he jumped up and high-five the archer.

"Speedy! My man," Kit said as they did their secret handshake, "It's been awhile man. I see still rocking the red and yellow huh?"

"Better than the heavy armor you're always wearing," Speedy said as they bother laughed confusing the other sidekicks.

"Kit," Inu said approaching his partner, "Don't be rude and introduce yourself to the others." Kit looked up at Inu and then the other youngsters and some of the league members he hadn't yet met.

"Yo! I'm Kitsune, but just call me Kit and I am Inu's partner, nice to meet you all," Kit said as he gave a chuckle at the end.

"I'm Inu," Inu said as he patted Kit's head, "I'm the Guard Dog of the League and Japan, it's good to meet you all."

"Wait," Robin said his eyes widening, "Aren't you two the legendary duo who are also called the Fire and Lightning Shadows?!"

"What! No way," Kid Flash said looking at the two.

"I've heard of them too," Aqualad said looking at them, "The duo that became a hero team when they were very young. Aquaman speaks highly of you two it's an honor to finally meet you two."

"Aww, you guys make me blush," Kit said scratching the back of his head with a small chuckle. He was approached by Flash, Aquaman, and Red Tornado, "Wow! You guys look even more awesome up close."

"It's good to meet you son."

"So you're our Guard Dog's kid?" Flash said scanning him over, "You seem more different than Inu though."

"It is finally good to meet you Kit," Red Tornado said, "Inu talks about you a lot."

"Come on guys," Inu said rubbing the back of his neck, "Beside he shouldn't be praised since he still has a long way to go." Kit went to his corner of shame, "Beside he's so unprepared and when I take my eyes off him for a second he goes and does his own thing. Plus when he was a kid he used to rush into things getting hurt and all this one time he got poisoned and it really didn't help that he stabbed himself again. Did I mention the time he-"

"THEY GET IT NOW CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Kit yelled angrily as he stood beside Speedy fuming as the others chuckled, except Batman.

"Now then let's go back to business," Batman said as they all moved away from the group of youngsters, "Can we have a quick debrief of four ice villain attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

"Recognize: Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16. Inu, 17." A door with 'Justice League Members Only' opened up.

"That's it?" Everyone's attention drew to the archer boy next to Kit who had a pissed off look. "You promise us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman said, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy said before motioning to the windows where people were taking pictures. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," Kit had a bad feeling as Speedy turned to the rest of them, "They're treating us like kids- No. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this," Speedy said waiting for a reaction. The other three looked unfazed and he looked surprise, "You're kidding, right? Kit?"

"I-" He stopped as he looked over at Inu before looking down shocking the red archer.

"You're playing their game? Why!?" He said as he turned to the others, "Today was supposed to be _the_day! Step on to becoming a full-fledged member of the League!"

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash stated a bit confused on what was going on.

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ," this shocked all of the younger members, "I bet they didn't even told you that this is a false front for tourist, and a pit stop for catching a zeta teleporting tube to the real HQ." Kit looked over at Inu who just stared at the whole scene, a serious aura around him, "An orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower." Green Arrow turned to the others who had a serious look, and Batman who was giving him a hard glare.

"I know, I know," he started before shrugging, "But I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow said trying to liven things up, but the hard stare Batman was giving him made him start to over think about it. "Or not..."

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman started as he walked closer to Speedy, "Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room," Speedy retorted at the older Atlantean, "And I'm not your son! I'm not even _his._ I thought I was his partner... not anymore," Speedy through his hat on the ground before turning away. Kit's looked in surprise as he watched Speed walk and stop beside him, "Kit..."

"Speedy don't do this," Kit said looking at his friend.

"You have a choice," the red archer said, "Stay here with people who don't appreciate you or come with me and start our own super hero team. At least we _will_be appreciated for something." Kit was a bit surprised as he looked at the seriousness in his friends face.

"Kit stand down," Batman said as the masked boy looked over to the Dark Knight who had a very serious face. Kit's head then turned to Inu; the man only stared at the scene not doing anything to stop it. Kit turned back to Speedy who was awaiting his answer making the blonde male swallow.

"I... I choose..."

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**(WARNING: Mistakes with grammar and spelling are made, grammar Nazis viewers discretion is advised.)**

"I... I choose..." Kit didn't know what to say. It was like being frozen in time, except in this time, hehad a time limit. He looked down before he looked up again and before he could answer he was stopped.

_"A person who abandons a mission is garbage," _Kit turned a bit shocked from the statement. Inu turned his head to Speedy, _"But a person who abandons his comrades... is worst than garbage." _Inu put a hand on Kit's shoulder, "Whatever you decide I will support you one hundred percent."

"Inu!"

"Look Batman," Inu said turning to the other leaguers, "I don't think of Kit as my sidekick or even a little kid anymore. We've had our share of bad times, times some of these kids," he said mentioning to the other four, "Wouldn't be able to handle. Plus he's my responsibility, so if he does choose to leave with Speedy well... I'd say good luck."

"You've got to be joking?" Flash said only to receive a blank stare from the masked man. By the serious silence he gave made the speedsters eyes widen, "Oh your serious..."

"Inu."

"Batman."

"You see Kit!" Speedy said pointing at the adults, "They are acting like you're not even apart of the team. They are just arguing not taking _your _feelings into consideration!" Kit just stared at the older leaguers who all looked down except Inu and Batman, who were in a very intense staring contest.

"It's alright," Kit said interrupting everyone, "Sorry Batman, but I came here to tell you that... I don't care about joining the League." Everyone looked in shock, even Batman had a shocked expression a very, very, VERY small shocked face. "My job is to save people for the fun and to protect them, not to gain some status that people will forget later on. So, I'm sorry, but find someone else to join the league-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?" Kid Flash yelled as he appeared in front of Kit, not fazing the boy. Kit just tilted his head, "Not become apart of the League!? That's what every hero dreams of!"

"I just want world peace," Kit said brushing off Kids hands off, "Sorry, but the League isn't as important to me as it is to you guys."

"So you're going with me?" Speedy asked looking at the masked blonde. Kit turned his attention to Speedy before raising a hand. Speedy smiled as the other watched in shock as they shook hands before Kit pulled in Speedy and patted his back.

"I hope we can still be friends..."

"The position is open at anytime." Speedy whispered as he let go to walk away, "But they were right about you guys Kit..." Kit only stood there staring at Speedy as he left, "Your not ready." Kit just sighed as the door closed and over at Inu who patted his back.

"You did good," Kit nodded as the others still looked at the two of them, "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've never heard of a hero who didn't want to be in the Justice League," Flash said on his hips.

"What have you been teaching him?" Batman directed towards Inu who shrugged it off. Before the two could go into a full on argument the alarm sounded alarming them. Something came up and the fave of the man of steel came up as the adults went towards the computer.

"Superman to Justice League," Naruto's eyes began to sparkle as he saw Superman's face on the computer. He let out a small 'cool' in Japanese getting much weird looks from the others, "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus..." Batman got in a before looking up, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatana to Justice League," Inu and Kit looked before chuckling as the Dark Knight was interrupted before composing themselves when they got a glare from him, "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to block out the sun, requesting full league response."

"Superman," Inu spoke before Batman, making the dark clad male angry.

"It's a small fire," Superman said as he had to hold back a sigh, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Cadmus can wait then," Batman said before clicking a button on the keyboard, "All leaguers report to Zatara's location, batman out." All the older members began to head to the tube except for Inu and Batman who looked towards the younger members, "Stay put."

"What? Why!?"

"This is a league mission," Aquaman said as he put his hands on his hips.

"You're not trained-"

"What!?" Kidd asked a bit mad, "Since when!?"

"I meant your not trained to work apart of _this _team."

"There will be other missions," Aquaman started, "When your ready."

"For now," Batman stated as he narrowed his eyes, "Stay. Put." They began to head for the tube as Inu and Kit looked before turning to look at each other.

"Don't worry," Inu said patting his team mate, and suppose brother, on the shoulder, "Next time we can handle crime back in Japan. Until then can you please just do what the bat says and stay here?"

"That's what you said last time," Kit said a bit sadly as he looked down, "We don't ever get to fight crime together anymore since you joined the League. I always had Speedy there at times, but when he left it would get really lonely and now that he's not here... I'm starting to overthink my decision."

"Hey don't say that," Inu said before ruffling his hair, "Don't worry! I'll make sure to be early this time so we can go eat some ramen too." Kit lightened up as he looked up at his partner making the older male chuckle, "But be a good fox and stay here. You here me Ku-"

**"Leave me alone will you!" **A deep voice growled from within Kit causing the two to sweat drop and laugh.

"Well," Inu said as he stood, "I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice trip," Kit responded as Inu turned following behind Flash before they all disappeared behind the door with the 'Justice League Members Only' sign. The four of them stood there before Kid scoffed catching the attention of the other so-called sidekicks.

"When we're ready?" He spoke causing uneasiness to coarse through Kit, "How are we suppose to be ready when they treat us like... like... sidekicks!"

"My mentor... my King, I thought he trusted me..."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash yelled as he became frustrated, "They got a secret HQ... in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aquaman asked with suspicion.

"I got a better question," Kit turned his attention to the computer as they spoke, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" The three of them looked down before Kid looked up towards Kit who's attention was towards the computer.

"More importantly," he ran in front of the masked boy who didn't even flinch, "I wan to know why _you _didn't go with Speedy or want to be a member of the team!?"

"It's irrelevant to me," Kit said turning his attention to him, "What's the point on becoming a member? I can fight crime without being in the League and can even capture superhuman villains without any of the League's power. I work for the people that can't defend themselves not bossy superheroes," Kit said still shocking them, "Although I do think that... Inu is a part of them as a team member so they are also my team members. Abandoning a member would be very cruel and selfish of me," Kit said as he thought back to his memories, "I don't ever want to see that again..." They became quiet as the air around them became more gloomy. Kit looked up frightening the speedster, "Anyways! I'm a little curious about that fire."

"Me too," Aqualad said looking up, "What is project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Robin said before a mischievous smile came onto his lips, "But I can find out."

"Oh help us kami," Kit mumbled as they followed Robin to the computer where he began to type somethings out. Kit fell bored as he began to look around blinking before he found himself inside his subconscious where a dark red fox was laying down.

**"I'm bored..." **the fox said causing Kit to laugh as he notice he wasn't wearing his usual attire inside his subconscious. Instead he had a white t-shirt with a red symbol in the front and black pants along with black shoes that almost resembled sandals. Without the mask you could perfectly see his tanned face with azure eyes that sparkled along with a bright smile and three whisker marks on each cheek. He held a big toothy smile as he saw the fox, **"Naruto... when are we going to fight? I've been itching for one since that fight with Goku the Samurai in Japan?"**

"Your as impatient as always," Naruto, the real identity of Kit, said as he jumped up onto the fox's head, "I've been itching for one too. But it's those darn itches that always got me in trouble 'ttebayo! I can't believe we've freed so many villains just to get a good fight."

**"Well it had to be done so I could get rid of my boredom," **the fox said as he laid there with a bored expression. He then opened his eyes slightly, **"If only those damn leaguers played with us and let us use our full power-"**

"Don't even go there Kurama," Naruto cut the fox making the big reynard be quiet, "Last time we did that with Hawk Girl and she could barely move for three days. If it were anyone else under her they would've died the second we went into Kyuubi Mode."

**"But if it were the man of steel himself..." **Naruto became quiet serious as the smirk upon Kyuubi's lips darkened, **"Than it wouldn't have been a problem."**

"Are you done?" the furry animal just nodded, "If you are I'm going back to the world outside... I'll be back later to fight you myself!" Naruto cheerfully said as he jumped off the fox's head. Kurama just looked at him before pulling out a fist as the blonde kid just gave a chuckle and pounded it. He blinked and before he knew it he was outside again and barely dodged and incoming punch. He grabbed the arm twisting it before grabbing the person's upper body and going back slamming the person's head against the ground while probably braking his back.

"UNCLE!" Kit blinked as he saw a clad of red and yellow before gasping as he let go.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"That was awesome!" Robin cheered as Aqualad seemed concerned, but amused for his friends.

"Sorry KF, I didn't mean to do that..."

"No problem!" KF said as he popped his back into place, "Didn't Inu do the same to Flash though?"

"You could say that," Kit said as he chuckled, "So, what did you guys find out?"

"Lots of things," Robin said as he held a amusing smile, "Also we're going on a mission." Kit had a bad feeling as he looked over at the other two, "Just a little fire that need to be stopped is all."

"Wait," Kit said as he remembered, "We're not going to cadmus, are we? I thought we were-"

"I already asked that question," Aqualad said, "They found a loophole."

"... So just like that?" Kit asked as they all nodded in unison making him sigh, "So where is this cadmus anyways?"

* * *

**Cadmus**

By the time the four males had gotten there the place was full of firetrucks and ambulances as they tried to put out the fire in the building. Luckily two men were still in the building yelling for help as the fire kept spreading. Suddenly there was an explosion, causing the two men to be sent flying out of the window as they began to scream. The firemen gasped as they saw them falling before a light of red and yellow passed by them grabbing the two men and throwing them up on the ceiling before he fell and grabbed the window.

"So smooth," Robin said as the three stopped in a nearby place.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked as he looked over at the other two, "We need a plan, we need-"

"Uh... Aqualad," Aqualad turned to Kit as he pointed towards the building, "He's already gone." Aqualad looked to see Robin making his way towards the building.

"You've got to be-"

"Also," Kit said as he scratched his cheek, "I'm just a clone. The boss is already waiting over there eating some ramen... don't ask." Aqualad just sighed as he began to also make his way as the clone just followed. The clone ran passed Aqualad and the fireman as he began to run up the building and jumped inside the window seeing his boss and the other two. "Boss! I told Aqualad like you had told me to!"

"Good job! You can go now," the clone dispersed as Aqualad landed inside the room.

"Thank you for informing me with your... clone?"

"Shadow clone to be exact," Kit said as he moved his mask up a bit to eat, "Beside I knew they were going to do something like that."

"But how are you here!? I didn't see you come in!"

"A magician never revels his secrets," Kit said with a finger up.

"But you're not a magician!" Kit only laughed which drove KF insane before he just sighed. Kit looked over at Aqualad as he stood up and followed the young atlantean. He looked over his shoulder as the elevator closed making him look in confusion.

"I don't think the elevators suppose to be working," Kit said as they all agreed. He walked towards the elevator with the rest following as Robin clicked on down arrow key.

"This is wrong," he spoke as he popped up his gadget while Kit felt around the elevator for a second. Kit raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear the elevator just stop on the floor below. "Thought so! This is a high-speed express elevator. This doesn't belong in a two-story building..."

"Neither does what I saw," Kit stepped back as the atlantean opened the door. The four all looked down to see how far it went. Robin made a small comment before Kit jumped to the other side of the wall as he made chakra flow through his feet. "What are you doing? You'll fall if-"

"Don't worry," he said as he stood straight, or horizontal, depends how you were looking at it. He then jumped below the door, "I hope Robin can help the two of you down, but I'm going on ahead to check for safety." He then began to run down the wall as the three looked at him go. Robin shook his head as he shot a hook before jumping down creating a rope for them. The two followed shortly as the slid down the black rope. Robin looked down, losing sight of Kit, before his rope just stopped all in all.

"Damn," he said, "I'm at the end of my rope." He began to swing before landing on the ledge of an elevator door. He began to hack as the other two arrived before Aqualad jumped and helped KF over to the edge. The two looked down to see if they could find their other comrade and were confused when they didn't see him, "Don't worry. He will somehow figure out when we stopped being behind him, so for now let's go on ahead here." They nodded before he successfully hacked the door for Aqualad to open without triggering any alarms. They were surprised at what they found inside the small door before looking around, "Welcome to project Cadmus..."

"Wait!" Aqualad said as KF ran ahead before they began to chase him. They were worried when he ran in front of big animal things before being relieved he didn't get stomped to death. They watched as they walked by with these other small things riding on top of them. "No," Aqualad started as they watched, "Nothing wrong going on in here..." The three began to walk more into the building, unlocking doors and watching for danger a they did. After Robin unlocked one more door his eyes widened, "Okay, I am officially whelmed."

"This is how they hide this massive facility from the world," KF said as they looked at the tubes. Inside were insect like beings with electricity going in or around them. "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid! It generates it's own power with these... things. That must be what they are breed for!"

"'Course, even the name is a clue," Aqualad said as he began to explain it. They conversed for another while as Robin hacked into the system to look for more information on them. They were stopped by a hero with a Gnome showing up and calling them out.

"Wait a minute," the mysterious hero said, "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? What are you three doing here?"

"Least he got your name right," Robin joked.

"Wait," Aqualad spoke as he looked closer at the hero, "I know you... Guardian, you're a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?!"

"I think that's my question boy." Guardian said as he looked at the three of them, "I'm Chief of Security, you are trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, and figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons!?" Kid Flash yelled angrily at Guardian, confusing the older man.

"Weapons? What are you-" Sudden realization came to him as the small Gnome on his shoulders ears began to glow. "What have I-" he suddenly grabbed his head in pain, "my head... Take 'em down hard!" He suddenly said angrily, "No mercy!" The Gnome in front of him suddenly leapt towards them in an attacking manner.

"Watch out!" A voice said as the room became filled with smoke as the Gnome still leapt into the smoke. Robin escaped with his graveling hook gun while the other two were left to fight. As Aqualad was fighting on of the Gnomes had gone from behind to attack him.

"Rasengan!" A blue orb made contact with the alien thing before it was thrown away. Naruto got behind the atlantean as he had kicked one away, "Seems you guys are doing fine here."

"Kit!" Aqualad said as the blonde boy kicked another one away, "Where did you go!?"

"I took a detour," Kit said before they were both thrown back, Aqualad hit a pole as Kit was thrown against a wall. Kit groaned as he got up before dodging a Gnome, "You really need to work on your aim you minikui eirian." He punched the Gnome away before being pulled by KF as they ran away behind Aqualad. They found Robin hacking a door as they looked back to see more Gnomes. KF went towards Robin as Kit began to make hand signs and put his hands down, "Kōri no kabe no geijutsu!" A wall of ice appeared as the Gnomes began to bang on it.

"Can you hold them for long?" Aqualad asked as Kit stayed on the ground.

"No," he answered, "I can only keep them away for so long. You three need to at least get away from here."

"We're not leaving without you," Aqualad said as the door opened. KF and Robin quickly got inside as they turned to Aqualad and Kit. "I'll go in first, but you better be right behind."

"Heh, fine." Aqualad ran inside where Robin and KF were before they looked at the blonde boy. Kit struggled before he let go and began to run towards the opened door. The ice behind him shattered as the Gnome quickly began to follow him. He made a jump as he landed inside before the doors closed as he stood up, out of breath. They then looked up at the numbers that seemed to be going higher and higher each second, "Why are the numbers getting higher?"

"Because we're going down," Kid Flash then turned to the boy wonder, "dude out is up!"

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub-level fifty-two-"

"Wow!" Kit stopped him as he looked at him, "Project Kr? Level fifty-two!? I got to forty-eight before I noticed you guys were missing. Beside, what kind of place is this place anyways? There are normal people walking around with these weird alien things!"

"Long story short," Robin said to Kit with a blank look, "this happens to be the _real _Cadmus. One that seems to be breeding weapons and off the radar with this weird things."

"Wait till Inu hears about this..." Naruto said as he looked over at Aqualad before at the other two. "This was suppose to be a simple put out a fire mission, not a discover a secret laboratory breeding weapons! No wonder the dark knight was so suspicious over this place... we need to contact them immediately." The three looked down as the elevator ding showing they were already at sub-level fifty-two.

"We are already here," KF said after Robin left the elevator to inspect. Kit shook his head as he slowly and cautiously walked out of the elevator. He followed the atlantean before they all crouched down somewhere to talk.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked as Kit's stomach suddenly began to feel a bit weird. He grabbed it with a pained noise as he crouched down more. _What the hell? _he thought clutching it _why the hell am I getting this weird feeling... could it be..._

"Hold!" Another weird alien said as his horn began to glow a bright red. He threw boxes at them with telekinesis powers as they all scattered. Kit felt that weird feeling again as he fell face first into the ground with a groan escaping his lips.

"What the hell... calm down..." he said as he felt himself gaining more chakra. _Kurama! _he yelled in his mind as the fox tried to come out. He was helped up by Kid Flash as they all began to run away from the creepy thing. He ran ahead of the other two with Kit before they fell from him trying to avoid hitting a women. He groaned as he stood up, feeling a bit better, before looking over to his side. The words on the door caught his attention the most.

**Project Kr**

"Kr..." he said as his eyes widened, "it can't be!"

"Hurry!" KF said as he blocked the door open for them to be able to enter. Robin ran in first before he followed in pursuit with Aqualad entering last. Aqualad kicked away the thing that was propping open the door before it closed quickly on everything else. Robin quickly went to hacking the door so that no one could open it as the other two walked over to their exhausted comrade.

"Sorry," Kit said panting as he held his stomach, "I won't be of any use to you for a little while."

"It's okay," Aqualad said with a concerned smile, "as long as you're not hurt and can still move. But I am curious to know why you just suddenly collapse like that."

"Don't worry, I just exhausted my energy is all. I should be okay if I don't use it for awhile," they all nodded before turning to Robin. Kit, although seeming to be okay, had a confused face as he began to talk to Kurama in his mind. _What was that Kurama? Why the sudden charge of energy and anger!?_

**_I suddenly felt a very familiar energy... one that I despise so much..._**

_An energy you despise? But that would be... impossible!_

**_Nothing is impossible Kit..._**

"Yo guys," KF called bringing Kit back from his conversation with Kurama. He looked up before he suddenly became at loss of words. A light began to brighten up the project Kr that Cadmus has been making lately.

"It can't be..."

"Big k little r," Kid Flash said in shock, "the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad said as Robin went into hacking. Kit examined all around the capsule as he looked over at the clone. He was quite amazed at how the clone was made as the others talked while he listened.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad finally said as Kit went back to the three. He suddenly got the weird feeling in his stomach again as the transmission fell. He felt sick form the weird feeling in his stomach, like that time he fought with Menma.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin said as Aqualad was in thought. He then looked at the three of them with an answer.

"Set him free," he said with a serious tone, "do it." Robin instantly went into the system and began to set free the clone. They watched as the walls around him opened up so that Super Boy could be free. The teen suddenly clenched his knuckles giving Aqualad a bad feeling. He then opened his eyes and in a blink of an eye he had tackled Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" Naruto said as the other two went to his help. It suddenly became a three-vs-one battle. Until Super Boy attack Kid Flash and Robin. When the clone began to step on Robin that's when Kit decided to jump in by kicking him away. He looked to see that Robin was knocked out before he was tackled away. It became a wrestling match between the two as they battled to be the top.

"Why won't you listen to us?" Kit asked as he dodged a punch from him before he pulled out a kunai. Super Boy saw this and jumped back before Kit slashed it through the air. He got up as he held the weapon in front of him. Aqualad charged him as Kit's eyes widened, "Wait Aqualad don't-"

"Gah!" Aqualad yelled as he hit the male with a water hammer as the two engaged in battle. Long battle short, Aqualad lost and was knocked unconscious. Kit ran to him and checked him out.

"He's only unconscious... I'm glad." He then turned towards the suspect and lifted his kunai, "I don't want to hurt you, but if I must then I will." They charged at each other throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, and yet no one seem to falter. Kit began to throw shurikens as the clone managed to take all of them with out a single injury. "Damn! If he is like him than normal attacks won't work, but..."

Kit began to go into deep thought about it. He didn't want to risk using his chakra in case Kurama did decide to lend some help. Although he had come to agreements with the fox, he had only come to agree with one side of him. And the one inside of him wasn't the half of the fox he had come to befriend quite yet. He didn't care he still cared for the fox, but sometimes he could go a little over board with his powers.

"Ugh!" He grunted out as he was thrown back by the Super Boy. He moaned in pain as he fell off from the indent in the wall. He tried standing back up as the fox began to heal him. "Why you... teme..." he suddenly fell unconscious as the red aura that was beginning to surround him vanish. Super Boy looked up to see a shadow there smile before it disappeared.

"I wouldn't take that one so lightly, boy. He could've easily killed you... if it weren't for my interference though." Super Boy didn't pay attention to the words one bit as he went to open the door. The scientist walked in with a smirk as he saw the four side kicks down on the floor. He then turned to his prized experiment with a proud look.

"Atta boy," he said as he got Gnomes to pick up the four side kick. He looked at the masked one before blinking and turning away to give instructions.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Shadows**

"Are you sure you shouldn't have taken the by then? I thought he was important to you?" A women with a cat mask asked an older male. The older male only chuckled as he was covered by the shadow of the building.

"Don't worry," he said in his deep voice, "I will see him again. Only then will I have a fair fight with him and get back what was mine."

"That's very noble of you," the women said, "but I wonder if he'll beat you again. I mean, if he's even at the level he was back then..."

"That's what's exciting about this time," the man said with a chuckle, "he's not the same. In face, he's at the strength of a newborn baby. He won't even last a minute in a battle with me."

"Oh?"

"Beside," the man said standing, "I think it's about time I began to exact my plan for revenge."

"You go ahead with that," the women said with a wave, "I don't want any part in that. I think I already paid my debt to you old man."

"Than hurry up and leave! No one asked you to be here in the first place." The women giggled before disappearing as the man gave a sigh. "Finally, the time has come for me to show my true face. I shall exact my revenge and get back what was truly mine! Just you wait, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto..."

**You know... I remember writing this during the first chapter because I was curious to see if it was good enough. Although the first chapter was a sort of test chapter to see if anyone would like this sort of idea... it turned out to be a great hit.**

**Sorry for the long awaited second chapter! Although it's sucky... especially then ending... I probably will take it out if no one likes that part... it's really sucky...**

**Anyways! I'm only updating this after so long because of you guys comments! I probably won't update as soon as possible, but I will also try not to keep you guys waiting. I have a lot on my plate right now so I hope you guys can understand a bit on my lateness. **

**Also, you guys have been asking for Naruto/Kit to go with Speedy a lot and the reason I am not doing that is because of how it will go later in the plot. I also wanted to thank all of you guys that were trying to help me with the plot! I actually got some great idea for future reference. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profiting fanfiction, I do not own Young Justice nor Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**(WARNING: Mistakes with grammar and spelling are made, grammar Nazis viewers discretion is advised.)**

The three teens groaned as they woke from their slumber. Aqualad was the first to notice that they were bound. To be worse, they were bound inside a tube that resembled that of Superboy's own. Aqualad also notice that Kit was the only one who hadn't woken up yet. He suspected he would be the first. Seeing how the boy was first at everything.

It was then did they see that Superboy was staring up at them. His eyes shifted to Kit and he seemed to fix his gaze at him the most. He then went back to looking at the others.

"What? What do you want!?" KF said creeped out. "Quit staring, it's creepy!"

"Guys... Kit still out..." Robin said as they all turned to Kit. His head was down and mask was still intact. Superboy looked back at him as he narrowed his eyes. He could hear mumbling and he did not like what he heard.

"Dude... do you think he's..." KF said a bit horrified at the idea.

"Don't go killing him off," Aqualad said as Robin and KF looked horrified. Aqualad then turned his attention back to the clone. "We sought to help you, not attack you."

"Yea!" KF said as the two turned to Superboy, "We freed you and you turned on us! Is that how you show gratitude."

"Kid, please," Aqualad requested. "Be quiet for a moment. I do not believe our new friend was in full control of his actions."

"...What if I was?" Superboy asked quietly, as if testing his speaking ability.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked in shock.

"Yes _he_ can," Superboy growled, glaring at the redhead.

"Whoa, not like I said 'it'," Kid Flash defended.

"Have they ever let you out of that...thing?" Robin asked. "Have they ever let you outside? Let you see the sun? Or the sky?"

"Images and names have been implanted in my mind. But...no...I have not seen them in person," Superboy answered.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone created from the DNA of the Superman. I was created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my _home_!" Superboy retorted back.

"Your _home_ is a test tube," they all turned to see Kit lifting his head. He looked straight at Superboy making the latter eyes widen. Kit's eyes had turned a crimson red with slit pupils as he looked at the clone. "A test tube is not a place where someone like yourself should live and call home."

"Your okay!" KF said as they all looked happy, "We thought you were on the verge of death there foxy."

"Sorry," Kit said with a chuckle, "I guess I got hit way too hard." Superboy glared at him as the teen smirked. His smirk fell when he looked at him, "Don't trust the scientist here. They are only controlling you because they're not powerful enough to fight themselves."

"We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," KF said before he got glares from the other three. "We can show you the moon though..."

"We can also show you, no." Kit then looked up at him, "We can introduce you to Superman."

"No, they can't." They turned to the incoming scientist. Kit heard a growl within his subconscious before he glared at the man, "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass, the Batcave's crowded enough."

"I don't think the League would like another me." Kit smirked as he watched KF shivered along with Robin. "Especially not Batman, let's say Inu gives me a ton of freedom."

"Batman told me about the bat mobile," Robin shook his head. "Let's just say that he was unable to use it for a whole month."

"You can never go wrong with a little semi-permanent paint."

"Shut up! All of you and get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

"No one should call him an it, Kid." Kit retorted back with a semi glare at the speedster.

"Help us," Aqualad said as Superboy just kept looking up at them. Kit kept his eyes on the white clad boy before the scientist interrupted.

"Don't start thinking now," the gnome on the older male jumped towards Superboy before the horns began to glow red. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus." He shrugged, "Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

"Bastard!" Kit yelled at him angrily, "Stop treating him like a monster! Who cares if he's a weapon? He has a heart which makes him human."

"Uh... Kit," KF interrupted, "Superman is an alien you know." Kit gained a gloomy aura as he glared at the speedster. "But he still accepted into human society which makes him human."

"Quit acting like your a mad genius here," a picture of Orochimaru appeared in his head as he said his next line. "When there is a true desire in the heart and that desire is strong... That is when he finds real strength that even he did not know he had..."

"What's that?"

"Just something a certain hebi said once," Kit said with a smirk as the scientist frown. He then gained a smirk as he looked at the four of them.

"Huh? Well whatever," Superboy exited the lab, the door closing and locking behind him. Prongs came out of the bottom of the tubes and came to chest level with the sidekicks.

"I gotta admit," Kit said as he looked at the prongs, "Orochimaru's looked more harmless than these." The prongs extended and pierced his flesh before electrocuting him. The other three were also electrocuted as the screamed in pain. Kit tried to hold his tongue as he was being electrocuted. He didn't want to give them the amusement of him being in pain. "Ku... ra... ma..."

_**Hold on kit!**_ A red aura surrounded the armor clad boy. He felt the restraints on his ankles and wrists busted out of the pod.

"What the hell is going on!?" Desmond, the scientist, asked looking towards Kit's pod. Suddenly the door busted open, "I told you to get back to your-"

"Don't give me orders," Superboy said as the electricity and red aura disappeared. Naruto broke out of the pod first before he fell on the ground. He bounced before being caught by Superboy as he lifted him up, "You okay?"

"Yea... arigato," Kit said as he stood up.

"You here to help us or fry us?"

"Huh," Superboy said before smirking, "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

"Whatever it is," Kit said before straightening out, "thanks for the help."

"Ahh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here." Robin said rubbing his wrist, "He'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"Free Aqualad," Robin said as he got out of the pod, "I'll get kid mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either!"

"It's not an order," Kit said pulling out a kunai, "it's a favor." He stuck some scrolls on the pods as Superboy and Robin got the other two out. "Come on! They'll explode any second now," after the four made it to the ground they began to run for it. Explosions were heard as they ran out of the lab room.

"You… you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouted, "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Superboy got closer to Kit while running ahead so none of the others would listen in.

"What was that red thing back there."

"What are you talking about?" Kit questioned as they ran, "What red thing?"

"You know what I'm talking," Superboy said in a serious tone, "plus you said a name. I remember it, but it didn't sound like any normal English name. Plus you mumbling things while you were pretending to be knocked out, but that I couldn't understand for some odd reason..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. He then turned before sliding to a stop.

"Seems this is our stop for now," Kit said changing the subject.

"We are still 42 levels below ground!" Aqualad shouted at them. "But if we can Make the elevator-"

"Watch out!" Kit yelled as a giant genomorph appeared. They all scattered as it began to attack them. Kit stood next to a bulb before it glowed red and a creature broke out attacking him. He pulled out a kunai as he began to fight back with the genomorph. "We can't stay here, were like sitting ducks!"

"I think we kind of figured that out foxy!" KF shouted as they were too busy trying to avoid getting hit by the big ape genomorph.

"Robin get the elevator open," Kit said as he made a hand sign before another one of himself popped up. "Go help the others!" the clone nodded as he jumped away, "Now we need to-" Kit dodged the in coming ape. He looked to see Superboy grab it and slam it into the wall.

"Superboy! the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted at the clone.

"You want escape?" He threw the big ape thing before throwing it at the creatures they were fighting. Kit was amazed at his strength as he pushed back the other genomorphs. _Amazing... it's like I'm looking at a mini man of steel._ _Those Cadmus scientist really did do a good job on him and copying the abilities of Superman._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Kid Flash as he saw them going inside the elevator.

"Let's go Kit!"

"Right," he said before running as he infused his feet with chakra. He jumped to the other wall before sticking to it and embedding a kunai just to make sure. He began to make a run up the wall before seeing Superboy flying ahead. He was pretty amazed before he began to fall, "Superboy!" He jumped catching the teen before sticking to the other wall. He embedded the kunai into a wall. Robin embedded a staff to give Aqualad some support before Kit flung Superboy to grab hold of it too, "You guys okay?"

"Superman can fly..." Superboy said in utter a shock, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," KF said shrugging before giving a smile, "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Thank you," Superboy said before they looked over at the boy wonder.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted as they looked to see the elevator heading their way.

"Boss!" Kit's clone shouted going next to him before Kit nodded. They began to make a blue as everyone watched in amazement.

"You all get ready to jump in!" He ran up the wall with the clone before it poofed away, "RASENGAN!" He made contact with the doors before they broke open. The orb disappeared as he enter making a front flip and landing on his feet. The others also jumped inside before seeing the elevator go down the shaft. "Let's go," he said as they all ran down the hallway before he followed behind them.

"Go left! Left!" They all made a sharp left at Superboy's instructions, "Right!" They quickly made a right before stopping to see a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey," KF said sarcastically before becoming angry, "You trying to get us repodded?!"

"No," Superboy said a bit astonished, "I don't understand..."

"It doesn't matter," Kit said as he looked over at Robin.

"Kit's right," Robin stated before pointing to a vent, "It's perfect! You don't have to apologize."

"Are you sure we can fit in there?" Aqualad asked, "The four of us aren't exactly built like you..."

"It doesn't matter," Kit said before throwing shurikens and breaking it open, "it'll do."

"Robin should go in first," Aqualad stated, "Kid Flash and Superboy should go in after and I'll go last." They nodded before jumping in that order . They crawled in, the four built heroes feeling a bit uncomfortable and having a hard time moving.

"I'm fourteen and I'm having trouble going through a vent," Kit said with a frown, "I'm going to train hard the second I get back!"

"You're going to train," KF started looking back at him, "on how to crawl in vents?"

"A ninja must learn how to be sneaky." Kit then gave a small growl, "This is not sneaky at all!"

"Wait," Robin said as he looked back for a second, "you're suppose to be a ninja?"

"I don't think right now is a good time to be finding out what Kit is suppose to be," Aqualad said as they kept crawling.

"Shh!" Superboy quieted them as they all went silent, "Do you hear that?" They all began to listen before their eyes widened.

"Well don't just stay still," Aqualad said before shouting, "Crawl!" They all began to crawl as fast as they could before Robin found an exit. They all got out of the small space before looking over at Robin as he plugged his glove into the wall.

"I hacked the motion sensors," he stated as they stood there, "we should be good, for now."

"Sweet!" KF shouted excitedly, "I've finally got room to move!" Kit was about to stop him before the speedster did was he was good at.

"Man," he said scratching the top of his head, "he really needs to slow it down a bit."

"More behind us!" Robin shouted as they ran to catch up to the speedster. Superboy turned after they all made it up the staircase before kicking the stairs and making them fall.

"Remind me never to piss him off," Kit muttered to Robin as he gave a small nod. They then turned as Kit gave a curse in Japanese before Aqualad went to examine the scene.

"We're cut off from the street..."

"Thanks," KF said rubbing his head before saying sarcastically, "My head hadn't noticed." Aqualad and Superboy began to pull at the door. Kit was going to make another rasengan when he began to get pain in his head. He gave out a pained scream as he fell to the ground clutching his head as KF went towards him. "Kit! What's wrong?!"

"Get back!" He yelled as he clutched his head in pain. He bit into his lips to stop the scream from escaping his lips. _What's going on Kurama!?_ He received silence from the fox before the pain disappeared and he began to pant. He heard a loud growl from inside his subconscious before he looked up at a worried Kid Flash.

"Kit I-"

"Sorry KF," Kit said before the speedster helped him up. He didn't say anymore as he looked down at a gloved hand before looking up. Like the last time, KF helped Kit move as they followed Robin before stopping. They saw the hallways littered with genomorphs as they all stood in a defensive position. Kit stood as best he could before putting his hand on his back to the hilt of his sword.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for your help," Kit said as he clutched the hilt of the sword. The horns of the monsters began to glow red causing them to fall to the floor. The were pinned down to the ground as they tried to resist them. Kit was on one leg as he tried to resist them.

"How..." Guardian said in anger and shock.

"I..." Kit said as he tried to stand only be pushed back down, "I won't go down so easily! Something like this..." he said as he glared at Guardian, "I shouldn't be defeated by something as weak as this!" The genomorph kept putting more power into it as Kit was falling to his knees _I... I can't... I can't give up yet! _He closed his eyes before feeling lighter as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Superboy looking okay before at Guardian.

"Feels like fog lifting," Guardian groaned out as he held his head.

"Guardian?"

"Go!" Guardian stated as he looked at all of the younger heroes, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," they all turned to Desmond who held a blue vile. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He chugged it down as they all starred in shock. He smirked before bending over in pain as his body began to change.

"Why didn't anyone try to stop him?" Kit asked as they kept starring. They all shrugged as Kit starred at them, "We're so-"

"Arrgh!" Desmond roared in his new form as they all looked.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian ordered, rushing at Desmond. The monster threw him back as if he was swatting a fly. Superboy let out a battle cry and charged forward, punching the monster. The transformed Desmond punched back, slamming him into the ground. Superboy jumped in the air and Desmond followed his lead, grabbing him and flying through the ceiling.

"Well, that's one way to get to the first floor," Robin muttered, taking his grappling hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he took Robin's hand and flew up to the main floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad muttered, jumping through the hole. Kit landed next to him as he looked at them.

"Even if he isn't we still need to be very careful. Who knows what he-" He was cut off by being thrown back. He groaned as he looked down to see Superboy above him.

"Are you guys okay?" The other three asked as they stood up. Kit only gave a thumbs up as he helped Superboy up. Kid Flash then ran by before sliding under the monster Desmond. Superboy and Aqualad punched him in the face while Kid Flash arched his back, creating a small hill. Desmond stumbled back, falling over Kid Flash.

"Learned that move in kindergarten," he said before he high fived the ninja teen. The other three sighed at how immature they were.

"I learned this when I was a genin," Kit said as creating five more of him. The five distracted the monster as Kit got behind him and smirked wide. Kurama only sweat dropped at his holders immaturity before he only watch. "Now! One Thousand Years of Pain!" Everyone watched as he stuck something in the butt of the monster. KF began to laugh as the others just sighed in disappointment. Kit jumped away as Desmond turn to hit him, "But wait! There's more," before anyone could blink, explosions were set off. Kit smirked as he put a hand on his hip, "Confusing the enemy into thinking it was some lame joke. Even though it is one…"

"We need a plan," Aqualad said as they watched Superboy wrestle with the big monster.

"I'll help Superboy, you guys make a plan." Kit went to help the clone as best he could. He made more clones as they began to beat up on the monster. Desmond was heading towards Kit as he made a sign with his fingers for another attack.

"Kit, move!" Superboy yelled as he tackled him out of the way. Suddenly the building fell apart as they took cover. Kit panted before groaning as a bit of debris slashed his arm. After a moment, Superboy kicked the rocks on them away. "You okay there?"

"Yea," Kit said as he was helped up as he held his arm. He looked at the healing cur before covering again. "Thanks Supey, you really saved me back there." Kit lifted a fist as Superboy looked at it, "Don't worry, it's my sign of friendship." Superboy lifted a fist as well before they both pounded it and smiled.

"We… we did it…" Aqualad said as the other two cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said as he and Kid high fived. They later regretted it after feeling pain shooting through their arms.

"Hey," Kit said as he pointed up for Superboy to follow, "it's the moon." Superboy blinked as a small smile came onto his face. A shadow began to fly down to them as KF smiled.

"And Superman!" KF said excitedly before crossing his arms, "Do we keep our promises or what?"

"No," the team looked before turning pale, "you don't. Seeing as you're here instead of the hall."

"Inu!" Kit said as the older male looked towards him. He sighed as he saw how horrible the young hero looked with his uniform ruined. Suddenly the others began to show up as they all had stern looks on their faces. Eyes went to the boy next to Kit before Batman began to talk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked before receiving a growl from Kit. Inu instantly quieted him down as Kit stepped back, but still kept a protective stance in front of his new friends.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flashed retorted with a threatening voice.

"I'm Superman's clone." Batman then looked at the other four as they looked on.

"Start talking." Kit decided to sit that one out and let the others tell him. Inu pulled him away into a nearby alleyway before he put a hand on Kit's stomach. The minute he did the two were in the mindscape with the two split foxes.

"Naruto," the silver haired male with no mask on asked. Naruto looked up at him as Kakashi became serious, "I'm disappointed in you, Naruto."

"Lecture me all you want," Naruto said with a angry tone, "that's all your good at now a days…"

"This is serious!" Kakashi yelled as he calmed down a bit. The light colored Kurama only looked at the dark colored one. He only sighed as he looked at himself.

"Your also one to blame," Yang Kurama said as the other half ignored him. Naruto stood in front of him defensively as Yin Kurama only looked away, "Remember, you were the one that decided this was a good new start."

"I know!" Yin Kurama growled as he stepped back, "I know it was my idea… but this world is different than ours. I haven't gotten used to it and my senses have been itching lately."

"That's still no excuse!"

"Stop it!" Naruto said as they both looked at the blonde fourteen year old. "It's not _all _his fault," Naruto said as he looked down, "most of it was my fault…"

"Kit," Yin Kurama said before sighing, "if only it weren't you… then I wouldn't have a problem with this. I'm sorry," he said as Yang Kurama looked at his other half.

"If that's settled," Kakashi said with a stern tone, "we still need to talk about your punishment. You disobeyed orders and went running into danger. Not only that, you got the other three involved. Do you know how hurt you could've gotten!?"

"Well it's better than doing nothing!" Naruto yelled angrily before he looked away. "Ever since you joined the Justice League, you've never had any time to spend with me. You even brake your promises sometimes…" Kakashi got a bit of pain in his chest. He looked down knowing it was his fault for everything that's happened to that point. "Beside," he looked up to the young blonde as Naruto smiled, "I had fun. Working with them… it felt like I was back home with everyone else."

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed as they left the mindscape. They were back in the alleyway in their armor before the older male ruffled the blondes head. Naruto was a bit annoyed as Kakashi did that, "Seems you've grown yet again. Even though I don't look old, I sure do feel like it."

"You are old," Naruto stated as Kakshi glared at him, "remember? Your suppose to be like seventy something by now."

"How rude," Kakashi said as he hit the fourteen year old on the head angry. "I'm only twenty," Naruto grabbed his head in pain as he glared at the silver haired male. "Now go back to them," Naruto became confused as Kakashi was leaving, "whatever happens next is out of my control." Naruto looked confused before fixing his mask and running back to the other partners.

"Seems you were punished," Aqualad said as Kit stood before them, "was it bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he said as he crossed his arms. The older hero's went before the five of them as they stared back. Inu stood beside the Dark Knight as he looked at all of them.

"Seems you four-"

"Five," Aqualad corrected as Inu chuckled as he tried to be serious.

"Five," Inu said with a serious tone, "have really caused trouble this time. From Kid Flash and Robin I understand, but from the other two… well let's say that you really did a bumber on our trust."

"Well, uh, we'll figure something out for you," Superman said to Superboy. He then lifted an eyebrow as Superman cleared his throat, "The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away." With that the Man of Steel flew away as Kit gave a scoff.

" Cadmus will be investigated, _all_ 52 levels." Batman stated as they nodded, "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called," Flash interrupted as they all looked away.

"End results aside, we are not happy."

"Partially amused," Inu said as the Dark Knight glared at him, "just telling it as it is."

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives." Batman stated very angry as he looked at the five of them, "You will _not_ be doing this again and Kit will be sent back to Japan."

"I am sorry," Aqualad stated before standing straight, "but we _will _be doing this again."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my King, but no," Aqualad said sternly before the other three stood by him. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 4 of you-"

"The 5 of us," Kit corrected with a glare, "plus, that bad memory has been long forgotten."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin declared to his mentor, "or why teach us at all?"

"Beside," Kit said with a smirk, "I've changed my mind about the League."

"You have?" Flash said as they were all astonished.

"Yup," he said before looking at the four teens, "but I won't do it unless I'm with my team." He then motioned to them as they stood tall with no hint of backing down.

"It's simple," Superboy said with a serious face, "get on board or get out of our way."

**Next Day**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League." Batman informed Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash, "We're calling it into service again. Since you 5 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Kid Flash and Robin seemed excited as Superboy just stood there while Aqualad looked arohnd the room.

"Um," all attention went to the altantean as he kept looking around. "May I ask where Kit and Inu are? I thought they were also going to be here."

"Oh yea!" KF said remembering, "Isn't Kit also going to be on the team?"

"Kit and Inu went back to Japan," the team then looked devastated as the Dark Knight sighed. "Seems they left a note this morning saying they had business along with Flash and Green Arrow."

"What!? After he finally decided to join the team," Robin said talking about Kit. "He even gave an inspirational speech… that traitor!"

"Traitor?" A voice said as they looked behind them. They saw Kit in his suit as Green Arrow and Flash looked tired behind them. Inu appeared next to the Dark Knight, scaring the younger heroes. "I needed to pick up a few things from home and install a zeta tube to take me back. Inu didn't want me doing it, so I took those two to help him put it up."

"A zeta tube? In Japan!" Kid Flash said as they looked excited.

"I gotta keep my country safe," Kit said with a smirk, "maybe you guys could come visit if you'd like too."

"If they can speak Japanese," Inu said as he stood next to his pupil.

"Back to our discussion," Batman said as they all paid attention. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary and Inu are in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?"

"Yes, but covert."

"It's better than nothing," Kit said as they all nodded.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Inu said with serious tone for once. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly. What better than a bunch of teens that can disguise in anything."

"Anything but vents…" Kid Flash said as the four built members became depressed.

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Kid Flash said before stopping, "Wait, 6?" Kit started to count them as he thought the detective was a horrible counter. It wasn't until his finger landed on the in coming girl that made him stop.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman introduced.

"Hi!" She cheerfully said as they stood there a bit confused. KF was the first to react as a flirtatious look came upon him.

"Liking this gig more every minute." He said nudging Robin before running to Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash," he introduce with a smile. Kit only rolled his eyes as he watched. "That's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

"He didn't even mention ours," Kit said with a frown as Superboy shook his head.

"I'm honored to be included," she said as Aqualad and Robin walked towards the two. Kit got an image of his team and all of his friends as a smile grazed his face.

"Hey, Superboy, Kit," he looked up as he saw KF waving them over. "Come meet miss M!" Superboy walked over as he then saw Miss Martian change her shirt to match his. He then stepped forward as he stood beside the Mini Man of Steel. Aqualad looked at all of them as they all smiled.

"Today is the day."

**Somewhere Else**

"You wanna know what I hate most about you old man?" A sigh was heard as a women with a tiger mask spoke. "The fact that every time I try to leave… I can't."

"Not my fault you always come running back," the man spoke as he grabbed a book. The women scoffed as she twirl a lock of hair. "If this works, then I can finally start putting my plan into action."

"Are you even sure that those _things _are here?" The women asked. "I mean, finding eight orphan children who had amazing powers to help you suppress those things… how crazy are you?"

"Crazy enough to know you bought a new mask," the girl froze up. The man sounded angry as she gave a small giggle, "If you're going to act like a teenage then leave. I don't have time to be fooling around with your nonsense."

"Your so mean!" She whined, "I'm running away!"

"Fine, go ahead," the man said as she frowned, "I can always find a replacement." She scoffed before leaving him alone. He gave a sigh before hearing a very familiar laugh.

"A replacement indeed," a voice said with an amused smile. "We don't even need those children, if only you could summon the statue, everything would be fine."

"Well I can't," the man said as he sat down, "ever since that lose… I can barely do anything now."

"We'll get it back to you," the mysterious voice said, "like those beast. We can find someone with powers like yourself. It'll be an easy fix!"

"I hope your right," the voice said with a sigh, I hate the feeling of being useless. I need my powers back to finally achieve my dream."

"Your wish is my command," the voice said with a wide grin. He then began to disappear into the ground with a laugh, "Seems a second loss won't be in the agenda this time, Uzumaki Naruto."

**See! I told you it wouldn't be long this time :D Again, few grammatical errors here and there, so please don't give me a hard time on it T**○**T** **Like always, suckish** **chapter but I hope you like it! Things are starting to progress with the Light and this mysterious figure. Who is it? Some may already know, or do they?**


End file.
